Summer Regrets
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: “Can I die in your arms, Summer?” SLASH HPDM. Veela!Draco was rejected by Harry, who was his mate, and lived a life of insanity in his wake.


A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summer Regrets 

By: kuroneko89

Disclaimer: Not mine

Genre: Tragedy/Angst/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Synopsis: "Can I die in your arms, Summer?" SLASH HPDM. Veela!Draco was rejected by Harry, who was his mate, and lived a life of insanity in his wake.

Warning: Male/male relationship and FOUL Grammar

--------------------------

Eyes, that used to shine a beautiful glow of silver, were now dull and unfocused. Hair, that used to be short, neat and glitter a pretty colour of silver blond under the sun, were now long, tangled, dim, and matted in dirt and blood. His shirt was dirty and torn. Skin, that used to be perfectly pale and smooth, was now rough and unhealthily white. Lips, that were pink, luscious and oh-so-kissable, were now chapped, insipid and parted, trail of drool leaking from each end, dripping to his chin. Body, that used to be lean and muscular, was now bony, frail and very skinny. Nails that used to be perfectly manicured were now dirty, yellow and too sharp, five of those of his left hand scratching the cold walls of the dungeons while the other five counted beads of dried rice.

"Hundred and five...Hundred and six..."

---------------------------

"_You know what??"_

"_What, Hermione?"_

"_Malfoy's gone insane."_

_Silence._

"_Serve the ferret right."_

"_Ron!"_

"_Ron's right. Serve Malfoy right for being a downright bastard."_

_Snickers_

_Sigh "Harry, I don't think you get it..."_

_Scowl "What? It's not my fault that he's a bastard, isn't it? I only rejected him because there is no way in hell I'll love that bastard!!"_

_Sigh again, deeper "But Malfoy is a half-veela who had just come into his inheritance. Being rejected by his mate means that he will continue his life insane."_

_Scowl again "I don't care. Serve him right."_

"_Harry..."_

"_Serve him right."_

-----------------------------

Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy looked at the boy in front of them with different expressions on their faces. The look in the Potion's master face was grave, and he was biting his lips in worry. Narcissa was sobbing almost uncontrollably, while Lucius only had an unreadable expression etched on his face.

"Draco my dear..." Narcissa stepped towards the boy, her boy, and tried to hold his frail body, "do you still recognize me, my baby?" She was replied by nothing, but alas, she continued, "Come on, honey, Mother is going to take you out to see the sun."

The dull gray orbs twitched before he stopped his rice counting. "...Sun?" he asked, his voice hoarse and dry.

Narcissa nodded again, holding the boy tighter in her arms.

The boy's eyes opened widely before he pushed the woman away with all his strength, which was little, considering that he had refused to eat every meal that was given to him, letting them dry instead before counting the beads of rice. "No..." he shook his head fearfully and whimpered, curling himself into a ball. "No..." he repeated hoarsely, his nails digging harder onto the dungeon walls. "I don't want to see the sun..." he muttered, eyes still wide, "I don't want to see the sun. It's too bright...I don't want to see the sun..."

The who used to be a beautiful blonde boy kept on muttering the sentence softly, repeating it like a mantra. Narcissa could hold it no longer. She cried and howled, cradling her head between her hands, Malfoy's pride be damned. Her boy, her beloved baby was gone, gone because some stupid boy had rejected him.

Lucius didn't go and comfort his wife. He walked to his son instead and squatted down. "Stand up, Draco. Forget that boy and stand up. Be a Malfoy and stand up!" he said firmly, "be a Malfoy, stand up and make me proud, Draco!!"

The boy didn't respond. He kept on repeating his mantra while scratching the earthy wall, staining his fingers in dirt, eyes still wide but dull and dark gray in colour.

Lucius sighed and stood up.

The three of them were about to leave the room when the boy came out of his stupor and said faintly. "I'm sorry...Father..."

And Lucius cried the first tears he'd ever shed ever since he was five.

---------------------------

Harry opened the door to the dungeon, feeling more nervous than ever. Despite the mean things he'd said to Hermione about Malfoy, he had a bad feeling in his heart that Malfoy didn't actually serve insanity right. That he shouldn't have rejected the boy when he had come and begged him desperately.

The dungeon was so dark. The air was so tense, and it smelt nothing but dirt. He squinted his eyes and found a person sitting close to the wall, scratching it with one hand while the other hand was counting something.

"Two Hundreds and Sixty...Two Hundreds and Sixty One..."

Harry walked closer to the person, and upon realizing that the white zombie in front of him was Malfoy, he gasped. Malfoy might not look like the boy he used to look like, but there was no mistaking his hair and his eyes.

The Saviour of the Wizarding World trembled in guilt. Malfoy looked white, too white, and skinny, too skinny, too dirty. His dull gray eyes were glazing over an imaginary scene, and his mouth, the mouth that used to sneer at Harry, was partly opened with drool leaking out of it. Malfoy looked pathetic. And he had look pathetic because of Harry.

The boy realized that he had a company and turned his head slightly at Harry. Their eyes met, and Harry's breath caught.

Silence.

The boy attempted a smile. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice even drier and more hoarse than before.

Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes, and his breathed heaved. "H-Harry..." the dark-haired boy said shakily and sobbed, "H-Harry Po-potter."

Look, Harry, look at what you have done to him 

But the blond seemed to have paid no mind. He tilted his head and shuffled to his companion before looking straight at Harry's eyes again. "Summer..." the frail boy said deliriously.

Harry's eyes widened. "Huh?"

The blond smiled again, but crookedly, like he had forgotten how to smile properly. Nonetheless, Harry thought that the smile made him look handsome and his heart hurt even more. _If I didn't reject him, I could have seen more smiles from him...beautiful smiles..._

"Summer..." the pale boy repeated, just as hoarse and as soft, "your eyes are so green, reminding me of fresh summer fields I could die on..."

Harry froze.

But just before Harry could say 'don't say that as if you're going to die,' the whitish boy had gone back to his stupor and continued scratching the wall and counting the beads of rice.

"Two Hundreds and Sixty Two...Two Hundreds and Sixty Three..."

--------------------------

Harry came back down again the next day. And the next day. And the next day. He didn't know why, but he wanted to come. He wanted to spend time with the blonde. He wanted to pull him out of insanity and tell him that he had been stupid to reject him. He wanted to pull him out to see the sun.

"Sun...?" Draco had simply asked in his stupor, "I don't want to see the sun. It's too bright. I don't want to see the sun..."

Draco spent most of his time being in trance. And it hurt to see him like that. It hurt to see who used to be such a graceful boy now gibbering in dirt. Harry wanted Draco to be normal again. Hell, he would put up with the blonde's sneering at all. Just don't let him be like this. Just don't...

"Summer..." The pale boy called as he sensed Harry coming into the dungeon. Harry could only smile at his nickname. Trust Draco to call him something like that, insane or not. However, his smile was soon erased by the sight of blood pooling around Draco's white wrists. "Draco?" Harry said fearfully, walking to the other boy in shaky steps.

"Summer," the boy smiled crookedly again, raising his red hands for Harry to see, "Look, it's red," he paused, "isn't it beautiful?"

Harry panicked. "Look, Draco, let me carry you to the infirmary right now, okay? You can't die! Don't ever do that again!!"

But Draco had once again gone back to his stupor and his body refused to be removed. He only looked at the dirty ground in front of him and said, "I had a dream last night."

Harry paused.

"Yes, summer. I had a dream last night." The white boy sighed. "He rejected me."

Harry froze in fear. "W-who?" he stuttered.

The blonde sighed again. "No idea..." he said dully before wincing, "but it hurt. It hurt so much, and I only felt so much better after letting this pretty red liquid out of me."

Silence. Blood continued to flow out of Draco's wrists, and Harry was well aware that if that were to stay for another hour, Draco would surely die. But for some strange reasons he couldn't force Draco to the infirmary.

A few moments passed before Draco sighed again and shuffled into Harry's arms the first time after their very first meeting. "Summer," Draco said more deliriously than before, "Can I die in your arms, Summer?"

A sob, a tear, Harry wrapped his arms around the frail boy and nodded. He'd failed to pull Draco out. The damage had been done, and there was nothing he could do to repair it. Draco had suffered so much because of him. And it was only fair if he let Draco go. Soar and finally see the sun again.

A hour passed, and Harry Potter could be seen sitting on the cold and dirty dungeon floor, face full of tears, cradling Draco Malfoy who had died with a peaceful, angelic smile on his white face.

Harry'd let Draco soar, and it was only a matter of time before he followed him to the sky and soar with him.

--------------------------

Sigh So sad I know. That's because I'm in an angsty mood. After I've gone back to my fluffy mood, I might create an alternate ending. One where Draco managed to get out of his insanity and lived happily ever after with Harry. But I can't promise...

Anyway, Review Please!!


End file.
